It is commonplace for decorative ribbon to be used on gift packaging and the like. The ribbon is used to bind the packages and is used in the creation of bows used on the packaging. It is commonplace to strip the ribbon into a plurality of individual strips, usually after the ribbon has been pulled over a sharp edge of a knife or the like to create a helical or curled configuration in the ribbon.
Ribbon shredding devices comprising upper and lower base members resiliently spaced apart with a plurality of needles in one of the base portions have long been in use. The ribbon is shredded by compressing the two base portions together wherein the needles penetrate the ribbon. The ribbon is then pulled longitudinally through the needles to create the shredding phenomenon.
Several shortcomings exist in conventional ribbon shredding devices. First of all, the base members are usually supported on four posts with springs thereon. The ribbon to be shredded must be threaded endwise between the two base members and between the various posts to encounter the needles which perform the shredding function. This lengthwise threading of the ribbon through the device is sometimes inconvenient.
In addition, conventional ribbon shredders do not have any device thereon for also curling the ribbon. Thus, the ribbon must be first curled with a knife or the like, and then separately threaded through the ribbon shredding device.
Conventional ribbon shredding devices normally have the protruding needles on the upper base member nesting in an elongated V-shaped notch or the like in the lower base member to permit the needles to penetrate the ribbon being drawn over the upper surface of the lower base member and the V-shaped notch therein. The ends of the needles ultimately become worn after long use, and they are almost never of the same precise length even upon fabrication. As a result, some needles are easily broken as the ribbon is drawn there-through, particularly those needles which are shorter in length and which are not supported at their lower ends during the shredding operation.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a ribbon shredding device wherein the shredding needles are not located between the supporting posts for the upper and lower base members, but are located in an outer open portion between the base members to permit the ribbon to be laterally inserted between the base members underneath the shredding needles.
A further object of this invention is to provide a ribbon shredding device which also has a ribbon curling device thereon so that the ribbon can be first curled and then immediately passed through the ribbon shredding mechanism without having to be handled twice in two separate independent operations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a ribbon curling and shredding device which will permit the shredding needles to be supported at their lower ends during the shredding operation to prevent needle breakage.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.